deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Toriko vs. Naruto Uzumaki
Toriko vs. Naruto Uzumaki is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Toriko vs Naruto! Two ridiculously tough characters of Shonen Jump fight! Will the beast hunter be able to overpower Naruto, the ninja with a beast inside him? Interlude (Cue Invader-Jim Johnson) Wiz: Ahh, Shonen Jump, the magazine that has brought us a number of wonderful anime/manga series. Like Toriko, the man with the world's biggest appetite. Boomstick: And Naruto Uzumaki, everyone's favorite hyperactive ninja. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boom---- ???: Not so fast! (Fourth wall breaks at back of studio) Out walk three mystery figures. The girl turns to the old man and says "Urahara-san, would you please interject us into the introductions?". Urahara: I'm Kisuke Urahara, humble sweets shop owner at your service. Girl: I'm Ruby Rose. Other guy: I'm the beauty of the Four Heavenly Kings, Sunny. Wiz: (Ahem) And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win...a Death Battle. Toriko (Note: PAIR Arc Toriko is being used. Only left demon arm can be used, as per the events of the AIR Arc) (Cue Guts Guts! Toriko OP 1) Wiz: About 20 years prior to meeting Komatsu at the start of Toriko, Toriko himself was an orphan living on the streets of an impoverished country. Boomstick: However, his life changed when he and his friends Coco, Sunny, Rin and Zebra were found by old man Ichiryu and not-nearly-as-old man Mansam. Urahara: It turned out that all five children had been born with alien cells called Gourmet Cells that gave them supernatural powers. Ruby: Examples include Tengu Brunch's electricity, Sunny's marvelous hair, and Zebra's sound. Sunny: Thank you Ruby, for mentioning my beauty. Anyway, my uncouth future brother-in-law can manipulate an energy made of pure appetite known as "Appetite Energy". As can I. Wiz: So Toriko finally noticed Rin? Good for him. Anyway, Toriko can use this appetite energy to create energy utensils sharp enough to decapitate a Gararagator. These attacks are known as "Fork" and "Knife", respectively. *Clip plays of a Fork and Knife being used* Boomstick: Woah! Those are some deadly utensils! Toriko also has more variations on these techniques such as the Flying Fork and Knife. Urahara: Indeed. I have also analyzed Toriko's techniques, and determined the other variations. The Leg Knife and Leg Fork are versions four times as powerful that are fired from his legs. Ruby: Toriko also has his signature move, the (all together now!) All: NAIL PUNCH!!! Sunny: This is to Toriko what the Kamehameha and Spirit Bomb are to Goku. He can also multiply their power as if using Kaioken by making them 3, 5, 10, 13, 15, 18, 30 or 50-fold Nail Punches. This amplifies their power based on the number of hits the punch makes. Wiz: For example, that 18-fold used to counter a Kamehameha and an Elephant Gatling in the DBZ and One Piece crossover was (although non-canon) 6 times more powerful than the 3-fold he used to destroy a 50-foot thick concrete-and-steel barrier. Boomstick: He also has the Nail Gun, a technique that delivers all the hits of a Nail Punch all at once. A 50-fold was powerful enough to break Starjun's nigh on unbreakable mask. Urahara: Then there is Toriko's Appetite Demon Arm. By eating AIR, Toriko became able to transform his left arm into that of the Red Oni. Ruby: And his signature move with this arm is the Infinity Nail Punch, where he punches his opponent countless times with the Oni-Arm. Sunny: This move was strong enough to defeat former IGO Vice-President Shigematsu, and remove the effects of Joa's brainwashing. Wiz: Now that we've covered Toriko, how about we move on to Naruto? Naruto (Cue Shippuden) Wiz: Naruto Uzumaki was born in Hidden Leaf Village to the Fourth Hokage and his wife. All was peaceful. Boomstick: But then, Obito Uchiha released a giant fox demon from inside his mom, and his parents sacrificed themselves to defeat the fox. Urahara: Worse still, the villagers shunned him when he got older because, as he later found out, the same fox demon, Kurama the Nine-Tails was sealed within him. Ruby: However, he did eventually graduate from ninja school, and finally was treated like a human being. Imagine that. Sunny: Naruto's signature technique is the Shadow Clone Technique. This technique gives him the ability to create up to one thousand shadow clones to overwhelm opponents. Wiz: He also has the signature attack created by his father, the Rasengan. For this move, he gathers wind chakra, and creates a scraping ball of energy that he can use to increase the power of his blows. Boomstick: But wait, there's more! Naruto also can use variations on the Rasengan, such as the Big Ball Rasengan, where he creates a giant version and bombs his opponent with it. Urahara: Probably his strongest Rasengan variant is the Planetary Rasengan, where he creates a Big Ball Rasengan with several smaller Rasengans around it, for extra damage. Ruby: He also can utilize Kurama's power as the Demon Fox Cloak, which enhances his regeneration, attack and defense. Wow! Sunny: And then, there is Bijuu Mode. In this form, he utilizes Kurama's power to the max, and he can also use the powers of all the other Tailed Beasts. Wiz: Bijuudama is where Naruto summons Kurama outside his body to create a giant ball of chakra that is swallowed and then regurgitated as a giant beam. Boomstick: In Bijuu Mode, Naruto can also use the Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken. A Rasenshuriken is like a Rasengan, but it's a badass shuriken! Urahara: To use the Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken, Naruto calls upon the power of all the other tailed beasts, creating eight elemental Rasenshurikens with the help of eight clones. Ruby: One is of magnetized sand, one is blue fire, one is water, one is lava, one is acid, one is scale powder, one is ink, and one is Naruto's classic wind shuriken. That was a mouthful! Sunny: And then there is Sage of Six Paths mode! In this form, Naruto is extremely durable, and has the ability to use the Truth-Seeking Balls, which destroy at the atomic level. It is pretty powerful, and is a beautiful golden shade. Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Boomstick: Ladies and gentlemen, in the Blue corner, Toriko! Urahara: In the Red corner, Naruto Uzumaki. Ruby: Hang on to your hats, folks! Sunny: It's time for a--- ALL TOGETHER: DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DEATH BATTLE! Naruto is in Gourmet Town, looking for special Gourmet Ramen. He finds the only Gourmet Ramen stand in all of Gourmet Town. But, as he arrives, Naruto witnesses the last bowl of Gourmet Ramen being eaten by a man in an orange jumpsuit with blue hair. Naruto grabs the man by the collar and says "You want a fight! I came all the way here from Hidden Leaf Village to eat some Gourmet Ramen from this Ramen Stand!". "Oh, sorry about that. I'll take you up on your offer, and if you win, I'll treat you to Ramen next time this place has some (which should be at the end of the fight)." responds Toriko. "We should probably go elsewhere, to avoid wrecking the town." says Naruto. "NO PROBLEM" booms Urahara's voice. "TELEPORT THEM, BENIHIME!" And with that, the two are in the middle of a dusty plain. Part 1: "KNIFE!" shouted Toriko, lunging at Naruto with a karate chop. Naruto dodged, and then watched as the chop cleaved through the solid granite like butter. "Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" yelled Naruto, creating around 12 clones to attack Toriko. "FLYING FORK!" shouted Toriko, neutralizing eight clones. The other four all charged "RASENGAN!"s, and all lunged at Toriko. "FORK SHIELD!" responds Toriko, creating a Fork that blocks three Rasengans, leaving him just Naruto himself to deal with. "3-FOLD NAIL PUNCH!". As the two attacks collide, they cancel each other out. The combatants jump back. "LEG KNIFE!" "BIG BALL RASENGAN!", the two attacks collide, but eventually the Big Ball Rasengan wears out the Leg Knife, and Toriko is forced to dodge. A hill behind them explodes without a trace. Part 2: Naruto then called upon Kurama's power, entering Demon Fox Cloak mode. Naruto dashed forward and slashed Toriko a couple times with his claws, but Toriko instantly regenerated. Toriko activated his intimidation and the two rushed each other. "FORK!" yelled Toriko, clashing his Fork against Naruto's Demon Fox claws. "HAAAH!" "KNIFE!" "HYAAH!" "LEG FORK!" "YAAAH!" "LEG KNIFE!". A fierce exchange of attacks ensued, leaving the two combatants breathing heavily and bleeding slightly. However, their wounds quickly healed, Naruto's Senju Cells fixing the damage he had taken, and Toriko's Gourmet Cells doing the same. Then, Naruto kicked it into high gear. As Toriko watched, Naruto formed a Big Ball Rasengan surrounded by several smaller Rasengans. "PLANETARY RASENGAN!" shouted Naruto. A giant tornado sucked up Toriko, before hitting him with the Rasengans. "Did I do it?" wondered Naruto. Part 3: He was answered a moment later. "EIGHTEEN FOLD NAIL PUNCH!" yelled Toriko as he fell out of the dust cloud. Naruto's eyes widened, and he dodged just a few hundredths of a second before Toriko's punch hit. "BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!" A massive crater formed. "BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!" The ground began to turn to sand. "BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!" The attack finally finished, with Naruto looking visibly shocked about how powerful Toriko's attack was. "That was frightening. Just imagine what would have happened if it had hit me." thought Naruto. Naruto then fully called out Kurama's power, and entered Bijuu Mode. Kurama was then summoned outside of Naruto's body. "BIJUUDAMA!" "THIRTY-FOLD NAIL GUN!". The two attacks clashed, and after a few minutes of collision, a massive pillar of Chakra/Appetite Energy blasted high into the sky. When the dust cleared, a crater big enough to fit Mt. Fuji into was left in the wasteland. At that point, Urahara teleported them again. Part 4: The two fighters reappeared on the moon, and both looked down at the Earth. Then, they turned towards each other. Nearby, a moon rock fell off a cliff. When it hit the two attacked. "BIG BALL RASENGAN!" "LEG FORK!". The Leg Fork bent upwards, and the Big Ball Rasengan hit Toriko. "KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" shouted Naruto, creating a couple dozen clones, all of whom created Big Ball Rasengans and slammed said attacks into Toriko. A massive pillar of Chakra shot out near the top of the moon, visible down in Konohagure. But a moment later, Toriko stood back up, the massive gash in his chest being rapidly healed by his Gourmet Cells. Toriko then ran at Sub-Relativistic speeds along the Moon's surface, before hitting one of Naruto's clones with a "40-FOLD LEG KNIFE!". The attack was strong enough to propel Naruto's clone into several others like it, causing all of them to vanish. But, as Toriko turned around, a massive flash of golden light made him avert his eyes. When the light dissipated, what was seen was a newly powered-up Naruto, glowing golden, with several balls of Chakra floating around him, and a special kunai in his mouth. Naruto had entered Sage of Six Paths mode. Part 5: "Nice glow you've got there." said Toriko. "This is the power of a god! This was granted to me by none other than the Sage of Six Paths himself!" cried Naruto. "You cannot possibly beat it!". "Is that so? We'll see about that..." responded Toriko. 3...2...1...FIGHT! "JET NAILGUN!" yelled Toriko, lunging at Naruto. The attack moved even faster than Naruto's eyes could see, before slamming into him. "BAM! BAM! BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAMM!" the attacks hits all slammed into Naruto at the same time. Naruto countered with a blast of Chakra, following up with a Rasenshuriken. Then, Naruto caught Toriko in a Planetary Rasengan. This time, however, Toriko was ready. "FLYING FORK and FLYING KNIFE!!" shouted Toriko, throwing the two attacks. The attacks subsequently clashed as planned, creating a shockwave that dissipated the Planetary Rasengan. Toriko then threw a punch but Naruto used a Truth-Seeking Ball to distenigrate Toriko's left arm. Then Naruto punched Toriko through the moon and out the other side. Toriko had taken a lot of damage, and just as he fell out the other side of the moon, he noticed a kunai sticking out of the stump of his left arm. A few moments later, Naruto teleported onto Toriko's arm and kicked him a few times. Just then, they emerged on the other side of the moon. Part 6: Naruto finally decided that he needed to finish Toriko, and quickly. So, he began to glow once more. When the light faded, Naruto was in Bijuu Six Paths Sage Mode. He then teleported in front of Toriko and used his six fists to pummel the blue-haired gourmet. Then, he finally jumped back. Naruto then created eight clones, each one of which created a Rasenshuriken. One of magnetized sand, one of blue fire, one of water, one of lava, one of mist, one of bubbling acid, one of scale powder, one of ink, and one of wind. The clones all jumped into the air and shouted out the attack's name. "CHOU BIJUU RASENSHURIKEN!" came the collective shout from the clones as they threw the shurikens. A massive explosion wiped out the entire moon, and Naruto landed on a piece of said moon, his clones dissipating. "Now to go have some Gourmet Ramen!" Part 7: However, a few moments later, a figure rose from the dust. "Not so fast. You still haven't beaten me yet." said Toriko, his left arm obscured in dust. "Your arm...how?! How did you regenerate? Not even Senju Cells can do such a thing!" yelled Naruto, now rather perplexed. "How, you ask? How? This is how." responded Toriko, sweeping his arm out of the dust. Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at the demonic arm. "What...is that?!" "This arm...I have the world's greatest salad, AIR, to thank for this." stated Toriko. "Now, eat my strongest move! INFINITE NAIL PUNCH!!!" he shouted, speeding towards Naruto. One millisecond later, Toriko's attack landed. An uncounable number of attacks were landed in one second. Naruto was hit with all the blasts of kinetic energy, before falling to his knees, the power of the Sage of Six Paths wearing off. K.O!!!!! Results Boomstick: Well, that was unexpected! Urahara: Although Naruto was slightly stronger, and more durable, Toriko could take literally anything that Naruto dished out. Ruby: Toriko was much, much faster. He could run at speeds that nearly match mine, and his stamina and range outdid Naruto by a long shot. Sunny: This fight was pretty close, but Toriko's healing factor was able to even regenerate his organs when the Big Ball Rasengans all scraped his organs out. His Gourmet Cells could probably even regenerate his head if it was blown off. Wiz: Also, even with Naruto's hax, Toriko had too many counters. Boomstick: It looks like Naruto ended up Bijuu-ing gone after fighting Toriko. Urahara: The winner is Toriko Aftermath Naruto stood up. "I lost. I owe you Ramen." Toriko smiled, then started laughing. "What's so funny!?" shouted Naruto. "No, I owe YOU ramen!" said Toriko. "But...I lost. I owe you." replied Naruto. "It's no fun to eat alone, and besides, the flavors of the world's best food must be shared. Let's head back. But first, we probably should put the moon back together." said Toriko magnanimously. "Agreed, and thank you." said Naruto. The two put the moon back together, and then were teleported home by Urahara. ' '''Who would you be rooting for?' Toriko Naruto ''' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:"Shonen Jump" Themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:DucantheChoju Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016